Y TU MAMÁ TAMBIÉN (Fringe) PeterOlivia PG 11
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: Fanfic nacido justo cuando salió el rumor de que Altivia podía estar embarazada.


Olivia se acercó hasta la cama y miró al bebé que descansaba sobre ella, envuelto en una toquilla de lana blanca y ataviado con un gracioso gorrito que Ela le había regalado. Se arrodilló junto al borde y acarició despacio la diminuta manita con un dedo. Aún no podía decir a quién se parecía. Por mucho que pudieran señalar, los bebes se parecían todos cuando eran pequeños. Claro que aquel ya estaba definiendo su apariencia y podía asegurar que la boca era un producto cien por cien Bishop. En un acto reflejo, el bebé lo agarró fuertemente y continuó durmiendo. Olivia se fijó en su carita, hermosa y sonrosada, de mofletes regorditos, pestañas casi inexistentes y boquita fruncida.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse detrás de ella. Se giró, encontrando a Peter mirándola. Él le sonrió.

-Es la hora.

Ella compuso una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? – volvió su mirada hacia el niño, que continuaba dormido. Una sonrisa surcó la feliz carita en sueños y Olivia sonrió a su vez al verlo. – El fin de semana ha pasado muy rápido.

Peter llegó hasta su lado y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Sí. Muy rápido.

Olivia miró una vez más al bebé para descansar los ojos en Peter.

-Está bien. Vamos.

Una profunda arruga apareció en la frente de él.

-¿Cómo que vamos?

Ella metió sus manos en los bolsillos, irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

-Tú y yo. Iremos juntos a partir…

Antes de terminar de decir su frase, Peter negó con vehemencia.

-No, de eso nada. No sabemos qué…

-Es más seguro. Para ti y para ambos universos.

Peter se acercó aún más a ella. La tomó de ambos antebrazos, haciendo que Olivia sacara sus manos de los bolsillos y las tomó entre las suyas.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

Olivia parpadeó, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿De mí?

Él desvió sus ojos hacia el vientre ligeramente abultado de ella. Aún no era visible a ojos de los demás pero ahí estaba, creciendo dentro de Olivia y que vería la luz en cinco meses. Ella lo imitó y miró su propia barriguita, que comenzaba a curvarse. Sonrió y levantó la vista.

-Tampoco sabemos si le afectará el cortexiphan que hay en mí. Y eso no podemos evitarlo.

-Pero saltar de un lado a otro sí.

Olivia pensó en replicarle pero sabía que era algo inútil insistir en ello en aquel momento. Al final, Peter terminaría por ceder ante su insistencia y ella le acompañaría a dejar al niño en el otro lado con su madre. Quisiera Peter o no quisiera. Era muy difícil dejarlo ir solo cada vez que tenía que devolver al niño a su propio universo así que pensaba que yendo con él la situación se le haría más llevadera. Aunque ver a su otro yo sería harina de otro costal.

Se giró y, levantándolo de la cama, tomó al niño entre sus brazos. Era precioso y creía muy rápido. Lo miró sonriente.

-¿Crees que se parecerá a él? – le preguntó.

Peter se puso a su lado, la tomó por la cintura y colocó su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella.

-Sí. Pero será más hermoso aún.

Ella dejó de mirar al bebé por unos instantes para posar su mirada en Peter, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Tendremos que decírselo a Walter pronto – le dijo en un susurro.

Él asintió.

-Después de estos seis meses en que no duermo en casa y de que te hayas indispuesto casi todas las mañanas durante un tiempo, puede que se haya hecho una idea.

Olivia reprimió la carcajada que le nació en el pecho por temor a asustar al niño que dormía en sus brazos plácidamente.

Peter le besó la mejilla. Se acercó hasta una silla cercana y tomó un portabebés.

-Ela lo adora. Dice que es su prima mayor y que le enseñará a leer con el cuento del osito Teddy – dijo Olivia mientras colocaba el bebé en la sillita con cuidado. El niño hizo un mohín con los labios, buscando algo que llevarse a la boca, hasta que encontró el chupete que Peter le ofreció.

-Pues verás cuando se entere. Estará encantada de la vida.

Olivia asintió mientras sonreía, imaginando a su sobrina con el niño, su hijo, en brazos. Sería un momento inolvidable. Colocó con cuidado sobre los pequeños hombros del niño las correas de la silla y enganchó el cierre de seguridad. Cuando terminó, se volvió hacia Peter.

-Listo. Hasta el próximo fin de semana.

FIN


End file.
